


Moana Synethesia

by Agent_Fluff



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amputation, Aquawatch AU, Body Dysphoria, M/M, Medical Procedures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Sea Monsters, Self-Harm, Serious Injuries, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Fluff/pseuds/Agent_Fluff
Summary: The Overwatch Cryptoid Study and Research Facility is home to many different cryptoids, from deep sea dwellers to shore runners. Overwatch’s mission is to bridge the gap between human and cryptoid through understanding and empathy.An Aquawatch AU fic inspired by the AU creator macabrecabra!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> As of the time this story is being wrote, the characters revealed in the Aquawatch AU so far have been Genji, Zen, Tracer, Mercy, McCree, Jack, Tracer, Hana, Reaper, and Winston. Everyone else is me running wild with the AU. 
> 
> No beta reader we die like men.

_The Overwatch Cryptid Study and Research Facility is home to many different cryptids, from deep sea dwellers to shore runners. Overwatch’s mission is to bridge the gap between human and cryptid through understanding and empathy. Cryptids are not monsters and deserve to be treated with respect. As such, this facility does not support culling activity and actively works with lawmakers to enact a bill barring such acts. The cryptids under our care are here because they are being rehabilitated or are unable to survive on their own without extra support. Thanks to the wonderful work of our researchers and trainers, they live happy and fulfilling lives._

_Tours are available every day of the week from 9am to 10pm. Special discounts offered for groups larger than 8._

_Our specialists and trainers:_

  * _Doctor Angela Ziegler, PhD Veterinary Sciences and Physical Therapy_


  * _Doctor Tekhartha Zenyatta, PhD Veterinary Sciences and Psychology_


  * _Doctor Ana Amari, PhD Veterinary Sciences and Hematology_


  * _Doctor Winston, PhD Marine Biology and Oceanography_


  * _Jesse McCree, Masters in Ecology_



_Director of the Overwatch Cryptid Study and Research Facility:_

  * _Jack Morrison_



 

 

Zenyatta smiles as he reads over the entry sign to one of his favorite places on Earth. He’s proud to be listed as one of the head specialists even though he’s a relatively new hire. All the many years of schooling and training finally paid off enough for him to be able to work his dream job, and he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.

 

Zenyatta swipes his employee card at the entrance, hanging his black coat on the rack to replace with the standard white lab coat. On the slate for today was examining the skin samples obtained from their oldest member of the Overwatch cryptid family, Reaper. He and Angela are working on a detailed thesis covering everything there is to know about his species, the Deep Sea Wraith. Since this is the first time anyone’s been able to observe one up close, they want to share as much knowledge that they obtain as possible.

 

Zenyatta hums a soft tune to himself, grabbing the clipboard that hangs from the door of the blood work lab to examine the results of Reaper and Tracer’s samples. Everything seems to be in the clear and Tracer seems to be bouncing back from anemia with the new diet Winston suggested.

 

He flips over to the second page of saliva sample analysis, smiling as he spies Ana’s signature of approval. Ana was perhaps the oldest working resident of the Overwatch Research Facility, years of experience showing in her detailed reports as she went over everything with a fine tooth comb and an eye for detail. Zenyatta was honored to be working alongside someone as skilled as she.

 

"Zenyatta? Is that you?" Jesse calls from down the lab corridor, nearly breaking into a full sprint to reach him. He looks like one might after witnessing a car crash, eyes wide and frazzled.

 

"It is." Zenyatta replies, lowering the clipboard to give his full attention to the man.

 

"Thank god you’re always here early." Jesse sighs in relief, placing both hands on his shoulders. “Jack found a new one in need of help. It’s bad-- _really_  bad.”

 

Zenyatta nods, determination flooding his system as he gets ready to handle whatever the new cryptid may throw at him. "Take me to it."

 

Jesse runs back down the way he came, holding the door open for him as they enter the lab. Before him, Jack stands beside the examination table while running some of the emergency salt water over the creatures kills. He briefly glances up at them before looking back down at the drago.

 

If the creature before him weren’t so desperately in need of medical help, he might have marveled at the creature’s beauty.

 

Zenyatta snatches a pair of rubber gloves from the wall dispenser and snaps them on with ease. He turns towards the specimen, watching as it trashes and hisses at Jack as he continues to run the water over its gills.

 

“McCree, hand me the water pump hook up.” He requests, holding one hand out in wait as the other flies to the creature’s carotid artery to check its pulse rate--it’s low, _too low_ , even for all the thrashing about it’s doing.

 

Jesse hands him the pumps, watching over Zenyatta’s shoulder as he positions the filter over the drago’s gills and flips on the vacuum sealant. Jack is quick to open the sea water valve, calming down considerably once the gentle whirr of the machine fills the room.

 

“I’ll leave you to it.” He says gruffly, stopping at the hand washing station before leaving the three alone.

 

Immediate threat of dry-drowning now placated, Zenyatta runs his hand gently across the large, open wounds that spiralled around the creature’s tail, quickly withdrawing them as the hisses of warning become howls of pain.

 

He cringes at the amount of blood on his gloves from just the light touch. The wounds were obviously deeper than originally thought and would certainly require Angela’s aide in recovery. The only positive side to the situation is that the creature didn’t seem to feel anything in its arms anymore. He didn’t think he could take the shrieks of pain if the creature could feel his touch on the splintered bones sticking through the flesh of his forearm.

 

“Jesse, would you please bring me the med kit and get Doctor Ziegler on the phone? These wounds are too deep for me to care for on my own.” Zenyatta calls over his shoulder, turning his attention back to the creature struggling before him. He runs a soothing hand through the drago’s matted green hair in hopes of calming it down, even if it was just a minuscule amount.

 

“Is that all you need?” Jesse asks, grimacing at a new spurt of blood that oozes from one of the wounds as he hands him the kit along with a wet towel.

 

He takes the pack and towel gratefully, setting aside the kit to focus on cleaning the blood off the creature’s tail.

 

“I’d like you to leave.” He asks bluntly.

 

Jesse’s face scrunches up in confusion. “What? Why?”

 

“I do not want to overwhelm it with too many people at one time. I think it is best if that’s how we operate until it calms down. Please tell me when Doctor Ziegler arrives.”

 

“Yeah. Yeah, ok.” Jesse nods in understanding, leaving the room without another word. Zenyatta lets out a small sigh of relief to be left to work in peace and returns to dabbing at the tail wounds.

 

The drago lets out shriek after shriek with each touch of the towel to its wounds, but Zenyatta drowns it out with his own humming. As he clears the blood and pus from the wounds, just how deep they run finally becomes clearer. He scoops out the last bit of awful yellow pus and throws the towel into the wastebasket just a few feet away. No use trying to salvage that.

 

Zenyatta takes the skin of the creature’s tail in both hands, keeping a firm yet gentle grasp on it so no matter how much the drago thrashed it wouldn’t obscure his view. The wounds were much worse than he originally thought. Whatever had attacked the creature left cuts large enough to split the muscle clean, some of them even deep enough to expose the bone. There were too many littering its formerly green and orange tail to even attempt at salvaging it.

 

Zenyatta pulls out the antiseptic wipes from the medical kit with a click of his tongue, beginning the tedious task of precariously wiping down each wound. He winces as the previous shrieks of the creature raise in pitch.

 

“Hush now, it is for your own good.” Zenyatta soothes, looking up at the creature’s face from the corner of his eyes before returning to his work. He’s never seen any cryptid in this bad of a state, and he can only hope that Angela arrives soon.

 

Zenyatta tosses away the used wipes as he takes the creature’s right arm in his hands, making sure not to move it too much for fear of making the injury worse. The drago spares its arm a glance, obvious fear and pain beginning to cloud its face. It picks up its thrashing again, howls of pain ringing through the exam station once more.

 

Zenyatta instantly removes his hands, replacing his stained gloves with fresh ones. He fishes through the drawers for a syringe and the bottle of propofol they keep for emergencies, filling up the bottle as hastily as he could. He hates having to put cryptids out like this, but he has no other choice at the moment--the drago was moving too much and in too much pain for him to continue his examination otherwise.

 

Zenyatta places a hand firmly on the creature’s belly, injecting the sedative as quickly as he safely could. He places the now empty syringe off to the side, scrambling from his stool to get the heart rate monitor and IV drip set up. As he gets the drago hooked up to everything, its eyes drift close, and Zenyatta prays that they’ve acted fast enough to spare it death.

 

The door opens without much warning, a very frazzled and panicked Angela pushing into the room while trying to wrangle her lab coat on. She snaps on the pair of gloves and surgical mask Jesse hands to her, accompanying Zenyatta by his side.

 

“I’ve never seen anything this bad before.” Zenyatta remarks, watching as she roams the creature’s body to assess each and every wound with her astounding sight for the unseen. She gently adjusts the head to look it over, frowning in response to whatever she finds.

 

“They’re lucky to be alive right now.” Angela replies, moving away from the drago to rummage through the drawers for the shears and razor. “Jesse, get Winston on the phone. We’re going to need his help crafting the replacement limbs.”

 

Zenyatta takes the tools from her as she ducks into the storage closet, presumably for the items needed for amputation. He runs his hands through the long strands of bright green hair, picking out little pieces of kelp and debris stuck in them. Even stained with dried blood, the hair is vibrant and beautiful. What he would’ve given to see this magnificent cryptid in any other situation.

 

Angela returns from the closet, amputation supplies in hand and dragging a metal tray with her to lay the tools on during the procedure. Zenyatta gathers the drago’s hair together in his hands, easily cutting through the bundle with the shears. He sets the hair in the examination bin at his feet, taking the mechanical razor and shearing everything off until the wounds that rested amongst the scalp could be seen clearly.

 

The wounds littered amongst the scalp are similar to those of the drago’s face and chest, reminiscent of a third degree burn victim. He doesn’t understand how a drago, creatures that don’t swim in deep enough waters to be within the vicinity of an underwater volcano, could even attain such wounds, and at this point he’s not sure he ever wants to know.

 

“Winston will be here in ten minutes.” Jesse announces to the lab while pointedly avoiding looking at the creature as it’s prepped for amputation, without a doubt reaching his limit to how much blood, exposed muscle, and crunched bone he can witness within one day.

 

“Thank you, McCree. Your presence is no longer necessary.” Angela replies without looking up from her work, Jesse long gone before she could finish her dismissal. Zenyatta watches in silence as she works for what feels like hours before speaking again.

 

“Do you think it will live?” He asks, stroking the soft adipose that line both sides of the drago’s head.

 

Angela sighs, dropping the knife onto the tray and trading it out with the retractor. “All we can do is hope.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji's injuries are examined and Zenyatta gets some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoikes sorry for the delay on this one, but I'm trying to work out an actual plot for this lmao.

Zenyatta paces around the hall outside of the examination room nervously. He’s been at the lab for a solid eight hours now, helping Angela remove limbs and close wounds to the best of his abilities. The operation on the drago’s arms was simple enough, following procedure almost perfectly as if the drago had been human. Unlike human procedures however, the cybernetic arms were able to be attached during reconstruction which speeds up the recovery process by at least a few months.

 

The tail, however, has been far trickier. Drago tails are incredibly complex in their composition, making a straight amputation on it life-threatening. In order to restore even a chance at allowing the creature to swim again would require crafting half of a new spinal column, redirecting blood vessels and nerve endings, reworking intestinals--and that’s just the tip of the iceberg.

 

Winston began his work on constructing cybernetic limbs when he’d arrived but had kicked Zenyatta out of the lab as soon as the core pieces of the tail were complete. He’d only gotten a quick glimpse at the sleek carbon fiber imitation spine as well as the intricate tubing and pipe system to replace the lower intestines.

 

Zenyatta bites his thumb as he continues his pacing. Did they make it in time? Will all of these cybernetics and prosthetics  

 

Angela walks out of the room, exhaustion coloring her expression as she gives him a very worn smile. “Everything’s finally done. He’s still under the spell of the tranquilizer, and probably still will be for another twenty minutes or so.”

 

“Did everything go well?”

 

Angela shrugs. “As well as something as bad as that could have gone, I suppose.”

 

Zenyatta places a gentle arm on her shoulder. “I’ll take him from here. Go home and get some rest.”

 

“You saved his life, Zen. If you hadn’t been here to begin work when you did…” She trails off with a sigh. “Make sure you get him started on the morphine as soon as he wakes. The phantom limb sensation is going to be incredibly painful.”

 

Zenyatta nods in response. “I will take good care of him.”

 

Angela smiles weakly. “I have no doubts in that. The chart with his medical conditions, procedures, antibiotics, and after care instructions should be ”

 

He watches her form disappear down the hall before entering the room once more. The drago was knocked out atop the examination table, looking as peacefully asleep as tranquilizer induced sleep could get. Most of its tail and arms had been replaced with a brown cybernetic muscle synthetic. Parts of its hands are encased in carbon fiber, as is part of its skull and spine. The extravagant orange fins that the drago had possessed when it was brought in have been replaced by synthetic adipose in an attempt to mimic the others before they were rotted with disease. The only organic parts the drago seemed to be able to keep were its face, chest, and back, though they were heavily scarred. If Zenyatta had to hazard a guess, the drago now possessed a blend of artificial and organic organs as well.

 

He plucks the medical chart from where it rests at the foot of the examination table. Multiple contusions, broken broken spinal column from the waist down, infection of the adipose fins, multiple lacerations, multiple burns, collapsed rib cage, a pierced lung, and multiple third-degree burns. How this drago even survived so long in the state it did is a miracle in and of itself.

 

Zenyatta unfolds the stretcher no doubt left for him by Winston and hangs the clipboard off of the appropriate hook. How he was going to get the drago onto the stretcher on his own was a mystery.

 

If there’s one thing Tekhartha Zenyatta was good at, it was solving mysteries.

 

He picks the drago up bridal style and places him gently on the stretcher, along with the aqua pump hooked up to its gills. The ICU isn’t too far away from the exam labs, a fact that he’s thankful for now as he wheels the admittedly heavy drago down the hall. Zenyatta slides his card to open up the first empty recovery room, placing the clipboard off to the side on the prep station and removes his lab jacket.

 

Since he dealt mostly in behavioral studies and lab analysis, he wasn’t one of the trainers that ran around in a wet suit all day, a fact that he was usually grateful for but was now lamenting. He slides off his jeans and tosses them off to the side before pushing the stretcher as close to the edge of the tank as he could feasibly get it. The closer to the edge the easier it was to transport the flotation part of the stretcher into the water.

 

Zenyatta takes in a deep breath as he steels himself for the heavy lift, thanking whatever deity may be shining above that his prosthetics were metal and stronger than regular muscle. He deposits the stretcher gently into the water, hopping in alongside it.

 

Zenyatta disconnects the water pumps, and the drago wakes, whining in pain and eyes wild with fright. He lifts both his hands up as slowly as he can to show the creature he wasn’t harboring any weapons and meant no harm.

 

“Shhhhhhh it's ok.” Zenyatta whispers, reaching a hand out gently towards the creature’s tail. The drago remains frozen in fear, and he supposes it’s better than having the drago thrash around wildly. “You’re ok now.”

 

“My name is Doctor Tekhartha Zenyatta. Do you know your name?” Zenyatta asks as he places barely there pressure on the creature’s tail.

 

“G-Genji.” The drago chokes out, voice hoarse from the strain of being out of water for too long.

 

“Genji. What a lovely name.” Zenyatta soothes. “Genji, I’m going to help you move your tail, okay?”

 

Genji looks at him in confusion, whimpering as he glances down at the new cybernetic tail. Zenyatta slowly places a hand firmly on the drago’s stomach, the other coming to wrap around the bottom of the tail. “Can you move your tail fin side to side for me?”

 

Genji complies as best he can, face scrunching up in concentration.

 

“Good, that's good. Can you move it up and down now?” Zenyatta asks, watching as the tail twitches with limited motion but completing the task nonetheless.

 

“Excellent, you are doing well, Genji.” He reassures, placing the tail gently back into the pool. He picks the tail fin up in his hands, running his fingers gently over it. “Can you feel this?”

 

Genji nods.

 

“Does this hurt?” Zenyatta inquiries, flexing the synthetic muscle that now comprised the tail fin.

 

Genji shakes his head.

 

“Good, that's good.” He coos, voice as even and soft as he could make it. “Can you move your whole tail for me?”

 

Genji complies, though he only moves his tail a few inches. As expected for the next few weeks or so until his body is used to the weight and physical therapy.

 

“Marvelous. You are doing very well, Genji. You are very resilient.” He compliments, moving a hand to gently push at the seam between cybernetics and skin. “Does this hurt?”

 

Genji whimpers in pain at the touch, as he'd expected. “I figured as much. The seam between your cybernetics and your skin is going to be tender for quite some time.”

 

Zenyatta attaches restraints around Genji’s abdomen, chest, and tail to secure him to the floating stretcher, giving Genji a side glance. “The ties are to keep you from falling off the floatation device. Your body has not had the chance to adjust to its new weight yet. You would drown yourself.”

 

He chuckles at the resulting huff from the drago, placing a reaffirming hand on his tail. “Rest now, Genji. You have been through a lot today.”

 

Genji doesn’t do anything to acknowledge the request other than to close his eyes, drifting off fast. Zenyatta climbs out of the tank, eager to change into dry clothes again before having to wear a wetsuit to administer the morphine to Genji in a few hours.

 

Jesse stands at the door when he exits, spare clothes in hand. How the man had known Zenyatta had need them was beyond him, but Jesse did always have a penchant for knowing what was needed between staff members. It was what made working with Jesse such a pleasure.

 

“You look like you’ve aged years in the span of a few hours, Zen. I think you should get some rest.” Jesse remarks, handing over the spare clothes.

 

“As much as I appreciate the sentiment, I cannot leave early today. I have too many samples to go over.” Zenyatta replies, heading towards the restroom to change out of his sopping wet boxers.

 

“At least take a nap in the break room. An hour or two, tops.”

 

Zenyatta sighs in defeat, giving Jesse a small smile. It’s nice to be reminded every once in awhile that there’s always someone who cares. “After I check up on Lúcio--”

 

“Say no more compadre, I’ll handle the musical wonder for you.” Jesse shakes his head, wide smile tugging at his lips. “I’m sure he’ll understand.”

 

Zenyatta nods in resignation; there was no talking around Jesse on this. He supposes he’ll have to visit Lúcio’s new addition to his garden later.

 

Maybe he _was_  due for a nap anyway. He felt tired--not physically, but mentally. The stress of having to be the first responder had taxed him more than he’d originally thought.

 

Zenyatta makes his way down to the break room after quickly changing into the sweatpants and “Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy” shirt Jesse had brought for him, collapsing onto the couch the moment he stepped in. He curls in on his side, wrapping himself with the blanket Fareeha left in there for when Angela stays late.

 

Sleep comes to him easily, though he’s only been asleep for what felt like twenty minutes before someone’s shaking him awake.

 

Zenyatta opens his eyes as Jesse’s blurry form begins to come into view. “We need your help, it’s urgent.”

 

He’s awake within the moment the panic in the other man’s voice processes within him. “What’s wrong?”

 

“It’s the new drago, he’s--just come on.” Jesse stands, shaking his head and beckoning Zenyatta to follow him.

 

Zenyatta throws the lab jacket he’d hung off the couch arm on haphazardly as they quickly make their way back to the ICU wing. They haven’t even reached the end hall where Genji is staying, and he can already hear the pained shrieks and wailing accompanied by hisses and Ana’s one-sided responses. Zen hastens his pace, not willing to risk more injury to the drago.

 

“What do you suppose is happening?” Jesse asks, breath strained as he tries to match Zenyatta’s steps.

 

“My guess would be phantom limb syndrome, but I cannot be sure until I have seen him. It is very possible the prosthetics do not fit or are being rejected by his body, though both scenarios are unlikely.” Zenyatta replies, stopping just outside the door to the ICU pool were the shrieking was loudest.

 

“I am sorry to ask this of you, Jesse, but--”

 

“You need me to wait outside, I gotcha partner. Need to go check up on the Reaps anyway.” Jess finishes for him, tipping his hat in acknowledgement before turning to leave.

 

Zenyatta wastes no time in seeing him off, pushing through the door and snapping on a pair of gloves within seconds.

 

“It’s about time you arrived.” Ana huffs, tossing her gloves into the bin as she leaves the edge of the wade pool. She’s soaked from head to toe, lab coat clinging to her awkwardly.

 

Behind her Genji thrashes about in the pool, blood dripping from what appeared to be self-inflicted wounds around where his prosthetics met his scarred skin. The binds he’d used to keep Genji to the flotation device were

 

“How long has he been like this?” Zenyatta queries as he makes his way over to the prep station to prepare an emergency dose of tranquilizer. Not enough to knock him out, but enough to calm him down.

 

“Ten minutes under observation. First half of that we thought we could stop him, second half was spent getting you here.” Ana informs him, tucking a stray strand white hair behind her ear. “I came in to do standard intake samples and found him like this.”

 

Zenyatta glances at the drago still thrashing his arms against the cemented edge of the pool in an effort to break them and then back to her. “Thank you, Ana. I appreciate you notifying me.”

 

“You are the only lead veterinarian on call, Zen. Of course I told you.” Ana smiles and adds, “You have a have a way with the cryptids that nobody else possess. I firmly believe if there’s anyone that can tame this drago, it’s you.”

 

“I appreciate it, Ana.” He replies only mildly flustered. It wasn’t everyday one of the founding members of Overwatch Aquatic Cryptid Research Center told you that you were the best at handling cryptids, so he felt he was justified in his reaction.

 

Ana leaves without another word, sealing the room off with only the two inside. Zenyatta approaches the side of the pool where Genji is still throwing his limbs into the cement paying him no mind. He seems determined to break off the limbs, if the growing crack in the rim was any indication.

 

Zenyatta stands as close as he can to him without getting hurt, yelling over the drago’s wailing. “Genji, stop! Please! You’re going to hurt yourself.”

 

Genji pauses momentarily to glance at him before starting up his actions again, this time adding more claws to try and pry the prosthetic off of his wrist.

 

Zenyatta keeps the syringe full of tranquilizer ready in his pocket in case he can’t get through to Genji, but something in the back of his mind nags at him that it won’t be necessary. “Why are you doing this?”

 

The answer to his question hits him before Genji could even get another hit into the concrete. ”It’s your prosthetics, isn’t it?”

 

Genji glares at him and puffs out his spinal fins before returning to his earlier work. Zenyatta reaches out to lay his hand atop the one Genji is using to pry his prosthetic off with, risk of injury to himself be damned.

 

Genji freezes at the touch, lips curling into a snarl but refusing to release any noise. He takes this as a good sign and looks up into the beautiful brown eyes the drago possessed. “Tearing yourself apart is a short term solution to your problem. It will feel satisfying in the moment but will only lead to further complications down the road. I know from experience.”

 

Zenyatta removes his lab coat so he’s left in only his tank top and jeans. He holds his arms out for Genji to see the metallic prosthetics. ”Let me help you, Genji. I can help you find peace with who you are.”

 

Genji says nothing, just continues to stare at him, which was much preferable to any alternative that involved what he’d been doing previously. Zenyatta slowly takes his hands off of Genji’s, backing up a few steps to get a better look at him.

 

Genji’s eyes are still a lit with both fear and confusion, though it seemed that confusion was the dominant emotion sitting within him--which was good. If Genji didn’t fear him, that would make what he was about to do a lot easier.

 

Zenyatta back up to the prep station to wet a rag and scoop up the medkit to bring back to where Genji watches him like a hawk. He sets down the kit, reaching out to grab one of Genji’s arms so he could clean all the blood from where his cybernetics met his shoulder. Zenyatta tries his best to not think about how intently Genji is watching his movements; he was close enough that Genji could easily snap his neck with his teeth if he so desired.

 

But trust goes both ways. If he wants Genji to trust him, he needs to show that same trust to him.

 

Zenyatta throw the rag off to the side when all the wounds are free of blood, reaching down to grab the disinfectant and bandages. He gently thumbs at the skin near the wounds, and Genji mewls at the touch to the tender skin.

 

“You did quite the number to your arm. It is a good thing we have you on our nanobot system, otherwise these might have required some more thorough examination.” Zenyatta talks out loud, wiping the wounds with the disinfectant and bracing himself for any impact that might come from the drago due to the sting.

 

Surprisingly, Genji only flinches with a small hiss--it would appear that he’d worn himself out. Or, perhaps, he’s resigned himself to this fate.

 

Zenyatta wraps the wounds tightly with the waterproof bandages, smiling as he already sees the muscle stitching itself back together thanks to the nanites. He looks back up at Genji and widens his smile.

 

“I will take good care of you. I promise.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji's overdramatic. Shocking, I know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops I totally forgot that this chapter was done and has been sitting in my drive completed for a month now. School just kinda fucked me over.

“Genji, I am going to need your help if you want your injuries healed.” Zenyatta instructs, futilely attempting to lift the drago onto the edge of the concrete pool. “It is just a few stitches. You do not want to lose more limbs than you already have, yes?”

 

Genji relents with a huff, letting Zenyatta pull him out of the tank. He lays the drago out against the floor, taking in all of the injuries. Thankfully the nanites have done a wonderful job at cleaning up the smaller cuts and bruises, leaving only the larger wounds to close. Zenyatta preps the needs and stitching thread, along with a bottle of numbing solution, bandages, a syringe with clean water, and water proof adhesive.

 

Genji flinches at the sight of the needle, glancing between it and Zenyatta’s face wildly. Zenyatta sighs, holding it out for him to investigate. “I am going to numb the areas that require stitching. I do not want to cause you more pain than is necessary.”

 

Genji stares at the vial and then back at him, watching his every move like a hawk. Zenyatta administers the numbing solution to the tears around the prosthetics on Genji’s shoulders, chuckling as Genji tries to move his arms and fails. “You won’t be able to feel your arms for an hour or two.”

 

Genji glares at him, relaxing his head back against the concrete with a thud. Zenyatta’s only known the drago for a total of nine hours now, and he can already tell Genji has a flare for dramatics. He takes Genji’s arm in his hands, carefully using the second syringe to rinse out the wound and remove the bits of concrete trapped within the confines of muscle and wire.

 

Genji sighs dramatically as Zenyatta takes his time to remove all the debris. 

 

“You will thank me later when you do not have consistent pain in your shoulder from these rock pieces.” He chuckles, earning a long winded groan.

 

Zenyatta sets the now empty syringe down next to its twin, exchanging it for the needle. He slips it easily through the skin of the wound, and Genji makes a fake gagging sound as he works from the middle of the wound out.

 

“Now I know you are just being dramatic. Your wounds before this were far worse than this.” Zenyatta comments absentmindedly while he works, smiling to himself as Genji makes a noise of discontent. Though Genji has spoken no words, Zenyatta thinks he understands what he wants to say.

 

“It is true that you did not have to watch the procedure be done, and you do not have to watch it now.”

 

Genji lets out another defeated sigh, covering his face with his non-injured shoulder. Zenyatta cleans the stitches once more and bandages them up, careful to spray the waterproof adhesive so as to avoid using too much. The bottle is small and expensive, and he figures whatever he can save the department is worth it.

 

“You are done for now. Don’t get back into your tank yet, as I am sure you do not want to be soaking in your own blood.” Zenyatta says sternly as he leaves Genji by the side of the tank to make his call to the janitors. He returns to sit next to Genji once he’s done.

 

“Would you like to talk about what happened today?” Zenyatta asks calmly, sprawling out to lay on his side face Genji. Genji keeps his gaze to the ceiling.

 

Zenyatta mimics Genji posture by laying on his back so they were side by side as close as they could be. “Tell me what you are feeling, Genji. There are no wrong answers.”

 

Genji remains silent, and Zenyatta threads his fingers together over his stomach. “Do not feel pressured to talk if you are not ready. All things will come in time.”

 

Genji lets out a soft sigh and folds his arms across his chest.

 

“Would you like to know how I got my prosthetics?” He asks, glancing over at the other and chuckling under his breath when the gaze is returned by a more curious one.

 

“It is quite the tale, so I will have to tell it to you in pieces. Eight years ago I had a run in with an Omnic. This one was quite large and glowed with a brilliant golden light. It did not attack me, nor did I attack them, but I overexcited them. The Omnic was full of such curiosity about our world that to have someone approach them without fear or to kill was new. They stirred up such a current that the wave knocked me off the pier I was standing on and threw me into the water below. When the Omnic tried to save me, it overestimated its strength and crushed my arms.” Zenyatta runs a hand along the smooth metal of one of his arms as he speaks. “That is the core of the story of how I was gifted my new arms. If you do well this week with your physical therapy, I will tell you more details. Perhaps I will even tell you why I started studying cryptoid behavioral psychology.”

 

Genji chirps happily, lips pulling up into a toothy smile, and Zenyatta laughs at his eagerness. “I trust that you will keep your word on this?”

 

Genji nods feverishly, and Zenyatta laughs again. “Excellent! As soon as the pool is drained and cleaned, we will begin your training exercises. Will you be all right with two more people coming in the room, or would you like me to carry you out to a different one?”

 

Genji considers the offer for a moment, and Zenyatta sits up to prepare himself for the challenge of carrying Genji again. The clawed hand stopping his motion and pushing him back to lie down startles him, but he doesn’t voice his surprise.

 

“Stay.” Is all Genji says, relaxing onto his back once more. Zenyatta chuckles at Genji’s eagerness.

 

“Hey, Zen. Night janitors won’t be in for another half hour, and I know you need the tank cleaned ASAP since none of the other infirmary tanks are open, so I brought me some help to get ol’ dragon fish rearing to go.” Jesse calls from the door, bucket and scrub brush in hand.

 

“He managed to catch me as I was clocking out for the night. Decided I needed a few more overtime hours anyway.” Fareeha remarks with a laugh as Jesse imitates being hurt.

 

“You wouldn’t do this out of the kindness of your heart for your dear ol’ adopted brother? You wound me deeply.”

 

Fareeha snorts, punching him in the arm as she sets down her cleaning supplies to input the codes to trigger the tank drain.

 

“Now is this what you do all day? Lay on the ground? Cause if so, sign me up to be a behavioral analysist--whatever it is you do.” Jesse remarks to Zenyatta as he stands over him with a smirk.

 

“Zenyatta’s job is mostly labwork, Jesse. There’s a reason he’s only the caretaker of one cryptoid.” Fareeha replies, Jesse’s humor whizzing right by her head.

 

“Actually, I am the caretaker of two cryptids now: Lúcio,” Zenyatta interrupts, turning his head to look at the drago next to him, “and Genji.”

 

“You got that approved by Torb yet?” Jesse asks, hopping into the now empty tank to start scrubbing down the sides.

 

“I have not, though I am sure Torbjörn will not mind.” Zenyatta replies.

 

“Are you sure? Torb is always needlessly hard on you.” Fareeha asks, eyebrows knitting in concern.

 

“I’ll go sweet talk him for ya.” Jesse adds, casting him a wink.

 

Zenyatta smiles shyly in response. He’s never quite been sure how to handle affection. “I appreciate the sentiment, Jesse.”

 

“Anything for an old pal.” Jesse replies, tossing the long handled scrub off to the side of the room. “That should do it. Let the tank sit for a few before you fill ‘er up again.”

 

“Make sure you lock up if the night staff doesn’t arrive before you leave.” Fareeha gives him a salute as she herds Jesse out the door.

 

“You better leave this time. Don’t wanna find you cooped up on the floor in here come morning.” Jesse warns, waving over his shoulder before the door closes, leaving Zenyatta alone with the drago.

 

“You best get some rest, Genji. You have had a long day.” Zenyatta yawns, exhaustion tugging at him heavily now that things have settled down. He stands, stretching out his aching limbs. “And you will have quite the eventful day tomorrow.”

 

Genji lets out a long, drawn out mewl when Zenyatta reaches for the exit.

 

“Is there something wrong?” Zenyatta asks, worry beginning to fill him once more. If Genji was starting to feel more pain now, his body may be rejecting the new synthetics.

 

Genji doesn’t answer him verbally, instead making an inviting motion with his hand. It takes a moment before Zenyatta’s initial panic fades enough for him to process what it was Genji needed.

 

“You want me to stay.” Zenyatta says more than asks, lips tugging up at the edges when Genji replies with a small nod. “I suppose I can. You have been through a lot within the past 48 hours; it would make sense that you would not want to be alone.”

 

Genji grunts in response, closing his eyes with a huff as he relaxes into a curled up ball. Zenyatta sets a timer on the pool to refill in twenty minutes before grabbing a few of the emergency blankets and tossing them on the ground near Genji but far enough to give him space.

 

The ground isn’t all that welcoming, but his exhaustion from the excitement of the day overrides any discomfort over the cold concrete for his sporadic sleep cycle. That is, until a gruff Southern accent hits his eardrums as if the owner of said voice was yelling in a mic next to his head.

 

“What’d I tell ya, Zen? I told you not to spend the night here, and you did. What’re we gonna do with you?”

 

Zenyatta opens his eyes and sits up in a flash, giving Jesse what he hopes was an apologetic smile. Jesse’s frown remains firmly in place.

 

“It would be better for your blood pressure if you let it go, Jesse. I stopped pushing him to go home on time long ago.” Angela laughs softly, placing a placating hand on the man’s shoulders.

 

“I assure you, I am fine. If it means gaining our new resident’s trust, then I am more than happy to sleep on the floor.” Zenyatta reassures him with a tired smile. Truth be told, he didn’t sleep well, only getting an hour sleep at max during his periodic hosing off of Genji to keep his body from drying out all night.

 

Angela regards him with a hint of weariness before perking up as if her morning double shot espresso finally kicked in. “Ana requested that you bring Genji down to her lab for some samples. I will do his physical evaluation after I am done with Tracer’s check-up.”

 

Zenyatta nods. “I will prepare him for the day. I wish you luck in wrangling Tracer.”

 

Angela lets out a mock groan that dissolves into a giggle. “You as well.”

 

“You’re lucky I have to go check on Reaper. We’re not done talking about this habit of sleeping in the lab of yours.” Jesse shakes his head, standing firm with his hands on his hips. He gives the scientist another scolding glance before exiting the room.

 

Zenyatta chuckles to himself as he turns to look at Genji, who’s currently stretching like a cat and poorly acting as if he didn’t hear the conversation.

 

“We have quite the day planned for us, Genji. If you behave during all the tests, I have a special treat for you.”

  
Genji’s head whips around to him, adipose on the side of his head perking up in interest, sending Zenyatta into a fit of giggles. Now all that was left was to get the gift that he had promised just in case Genji actually  _ does _ behave.

**Author's Note:**

> When will this story update? Who knows! My guess would be probably a week or so, but I'm very, very, VERY bad at keeping to a schedule. My tumblr is http://agent-fluff.tumblr.com


End file.
